victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Aveon
Aveon is the real life pairing of Avan Jogia and Leon Thomas (Av/an and L/'eon'). It can also be called Lavan (L'''/eon and '''Avan). They are close friends, as are most of the cast. It has nothing to do with Bendré although some fans might think so. Moments *In one of Ariana Grande's YouTube videos, the cast members are having a contest and when Ariana loses and walks into the other room, Leon scotches closer to Avan to fill her spot and says, "How you doin'?" Later in the video, Avan asks, "Why is Leon's voice the funniest thing ever?" *When Leon was describing the cast, he said, "Avan-super cool. He, honestly, like, his room just describes cool. He always has these really cool paintings up, and he does art, listens to cool music, he's just a cool dude." *Avan tweeted "@Leonthomas3 happy birthday man, we will celebrate when I'm stateside". *On Twitter, Leon said that his favorite thing about Avan is that he is such a cool guy to be around and that he is easy to work with. *In a picture of Avan, Leon, and Daniella Monet on the Nickelodeon cruise, Avan has his arm around Leon, but not around Daniella, even though both are sitting at an equal distance next to him. *Leon did a Straight But Not Narrow PSA (Avan's cause). *During the "All I Want Is Everything" Flash Mob performance near 1:13, Avan is giving a high-five to Leon. *Leon tweeted "Chilling with the homie Avan Jogia season 3 is gonna be bomb !!!!" *Liz tweeted a photo of Vic, Leon, and Avan, and in it, Leon is touching Avan's face. *Avan tweeted "My good friend and fantastically talented @Leonthomas3's version of ”Use somebody” Kings of Leon. youtu.be/k-OEoZ_rFls #MetroHearts” *In Matt Bennett's "May 2012" video on Youtube here Avan and Leon are dancing around/acting goofy together (comes in about 0:21). *On Leon's 19th birthday, Avan tweeted "Big day for [https://twitter.com/Leonthomas3 @'Leonthomas3']. Happy Birthday man :) the new mixed tape sounds great. Download [https://twitter.com/search/%23MetroHearts #'MetroHearts'] here. http://official.fm/playlists/sC3R." Then Leon tweeted back "Heyyy thanks man! very cool [https://twitter.com/ATJogia @'ATJogia']." *Avan tweeted "[https://twitter.com/Leonthomas3 @'Leonthomas3'] have fun with the show tonight and have a badass tour. Best of luck." and Leon replied "Thx man it was very very cool! @ATJogia." *In this video Avan and Leon give a tour of Leon's dressing room and Avan says, "I sit in Leon's dressing room when he's not here," and when Leon says he takes a lot of naps on the couch in the room Avan says "He does." There is also a clip of them high-fiving each other and laughing together. *Leon tweeted, "I want to give a big birthday shout out to my brother @atjogia !!!! Happy birthday man !!! ��." And Avan replied, "Thanks my man :) @Leonthomas3." *In a 2009 interview with Total Girl Philippines, Avan described Leon as "cool". *Leon tweeted:"Go check out my new visual for my song #Hellohowareyou !! Its featuring the wonderful @Jessicajarrell. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4jNJQz2iHk …" Avan retweeted and replied:"This is sounding great. @leonthomas @jessicajarrell #Hellohowareyou https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4jNJQz2iHk …" Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships Category:Real-Life Articles